


Si lo deseas

by PikaBolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Child Abandonment, Corporal Punishment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oracle Prompto Argentum, Past Child Abuse, Rejection, Religious Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBolita/pseuds/PikaBolita
Summary: Se suponía que el próximo Oráculo sería la Princesa de Tenebraen, todos lo esperaban.Pero los Astrales toman sus decisiones por un propósito.Escondido de todo y todos, Prompto tendrá que cumplir su tarea; tomará su destino, por el bien de la gente.Hasta que conoce a tres maravillosas personas, y podría aprender algunas cosas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es uno de los Fics que quería publicar. Veamos cómo lo aceptan y veré si continuará.  
> //  
> Well, this is one of the Fics that I wanted to publish. Let's see how they accept it and I'll see if it will continue.  
> (*_*)

Al fin era el día, se daría a conocer al público por primera y última vez.

Odiaba la mayor parte de todo esto Las absurdas costumbres a las que tenían que acoplar, los largos largos, pesados e incómodos, la gente ...

Pero también tenía una parte buena. Pocas fueron las que pudieron salir al exterior. Aunque fuera por unas pocas horas

Se aprendió el protocolo de memoria, los movimientos que tenía que realizar y los que no fueron permitidos. Básicamente era solo estar dentro de una carroza durante las horas y saludar a la gente, hasta que llegó a su destino y comenzaba su nueva vida.

En minutos iba a salir, estaba completamente listo. Los accesorios que le dan, la larga túnica que se arrastra en el suelo, la tiara de plata en la cabeza que sostenía el enorme velo sobre su rostro para impedir ser visto hasta la ceremonia, y su báculo.

No era tan fácil como el que, aunque solo tenía que estar sentado y saludar, era más complicado de lo que pensó. Estaba ansioso y muy nervioso, conocía a mucha gente, era expuesto a kilómetros de personas en vivo y en televisión nacional, ahora podía divertirse un poco y ...

"¿Ya estás listo?" La tía María entró por la puerta, sin avisar como era su costumbre.

"Sí, tía Mary" se puso de pie y llamó a su báculo, dirigiéndose hacia la tía y comenzando su camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba en el jardín trasero, trabajando en su cuaderno para colorear. Sentado en una de las mesas de madera para el campo, con colores esparcidos por la mesa que ocupa la mayor parte del espacio. Pero no había ningún problema, nadie vendría con él de todas formas.

A pocos metros de él, estaba un grupo de niños, jugando con sus muñecos de acción e inventando aventuras con ellos. De vez en cuando les daba una mirada celosa, regresando a su cuaderno de colorear cuando presentía que un niño volteaba hacia él.

Él no tenía juguetes propios, incluso este cuaderno fue prestado, luego de que una de las tías obligara a un niño a prestárselo de mala gana.

Tenía seis lápices de colores, pero no coloreo ninguna imagen nueva, sólo repaso los colores sobre los colores de imágenes ya iluminadas. No quería arruinar este cuaderno que no era suyo.

“Prompto, tus clases van a empezar”una tía entró al jardín y cerró el cuernillo, tomó los lápices de colores y los guardó en sus bolsas.

Se bajó de la silla y miró hacia los niños, luego se dio vuelta y se fue.

Siguió a la tía Laou hasta el salón de clases, cuando llegaron tocó la puerta hasta que una voz del otro lado le permitiera pasar.

La tía Serena fue la encargada de su educación. Mientras los otros niños estaban en un mismo salón, con una maestra más amable y haciendo divertidas actividades, él fue puesto en un salón muy aparte, con un escritorio, un pizarrón de tiza y un pupitre.

“Toma asiento” la maestra abrió un libro enorme y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

La clase transcurrió normal, logró contestar veinticuatro de las veinticinco preguntas que le hicieron, ganándose sólo un azote en las manos. Cuando acabó, tocó ir al templo.

En el templo rezaría junto con otras cinco tías, se arrodillará en el concreto y daría sus plegarias. Esto era algo que estaba obligado a hacer, pensaba que no era justo. A los demás niños se les obligaba a venir al menos un día a la semana, él tuvo que venir todos los días. No le molestaba, por supuesto que no, los Astrales eran deidades respetadas por todos, nunca se podría enojar por rezarles, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que él tenía la obligación a hacerlo.

Antes de entrar había una preparación. Primero tenía que pasar a las bañeras que estaban en una pequeña choza a lado de la capilla, se quitaría sus ropas y se lavaría con el agua de la pileta, cuando estuviese totalmente limpio, tenía que pasar a echar agua bendita sobre la cabeza y citar la frase ‘ _estoy purificado, mis Astrales’._

Luego pasaría a la entrada de la capilla, donde se pondría una túnica blanca e impecable y entonces, podría entrar al lugar santo.

La capilla era espaciosa por dentro, las estatuas de seis Astrales estaban alrededor. Cada uno tenía su propia capilla y una ofrenda en frente, con regalos de cada uno de los niños del lugar.

La Diosa de las mareas, el Arqueano, la Glacial; Ramuh, Bahamut y el Inferno, como Prompto los conocía, estaban tallados en piedra, cada detalle, cada rasgo estaba finamente demostrado, cada una con una estatura de poco más de dos metros y medio.

Un grupo de cinco tías y él se arrodillaron frente a cada uno de los templos. En el centro de la ofrenda había un cenicero con ceniza negra. Antes de rezar, tenían que lavarse las manos con la ceniza negra, cuando acabaran debían lavarse las manos en la pequeña pileta a lado de cada capilla, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando terminaron, se vistieron, lavaron y pusieron sus ropas, luego las tías salieron junto con él, para hacer sus respectivas tareas del día.

\---

Una vez que terminó, pensó en volver al jardín, pero antes quería hacer algo más.

Frente a la puerta principal, Prompto tocó la puerta azotando el círculo de metal pesado en la madera.

“Adelante”.

Prompto abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás suyo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia el escritorio.

“Buenas tardes, tía Francine” saludó, “yo… quería pedirle algo”.

“¿Otra cosa?, ¿no fue suficiente molestar a la tía Laou para un cuadernillo de dibujo?” la anciana más vieja e importante del lugar, la tía Francine. Ella fue una de las fundadoras del recinto, su familia le sirvió durante milenios a la familia del Oráculo, leal y fiel, gruñona y severa también.

“Uhm…, lo siento tía Francine”, distraídamente comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camisa blanca, con la decepción acelerando su corazón. “Yo, uhm, quisiera pedirle un favor” tragó saliva cuando la anciana al fin le dirigió la mirada. “Quisiera tener un… muñeco de-

“No”.

Prompto bajó la mirada al suelo. “Si sólo pudiera… pudiera tener uno yo-

La anciana azotó la tablilla de madera que siempre traía consigo en el escritorio de madera oscura. El niño saltó y agachó su cabeza aún más.

“No tienes permitido exigir algo, a mí o a cualquiera dentro de este templo” la mujer se levantó, con la tablilla en la mano, caminando hacia él. “Primero molestas con el estúpido cuadernillo, luego vienes y me exiges un… tonto juguete, no tienes descaro” escupió.

“Lo siento tía Francine, no volverá a suceder”.

“Agáchate” ordenó la anciana.

Pegó sus rodillas al concreto desnudo.

“Lo siento… tía Francine, no quise…

“Camisa”.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia los botones de su camisa, quitando uno en uno con mucha dificultad, cuando acabó deslizó la tela blanca por sus hombros hasta sus codos, desnudando su espalda. “Tía Francine, lo siento tanto”, cerró sus ojos y aguanto el ardor que comenzaba a florecer en su espalda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese día al menos otros seis niños recibieron su castigo por parte de la tía Francine. Algunos por latosos, otros por responder a sus superiores y por ser traviesos.

Estaba acostumbrado a los castigos de las tías, siempre había una razón para que lo castigaran, ninguna de las tías lo quería, bueno, en realidad no querían a nadie fuera de los Astrales, pero no se comportaron con los demás como lo hicieron con él. Le exigían la perfección en todo, severos con él, siempre hacerlo bien.

Apenas tenía once años, se suponía que tendría que divertirse y convivir con otros niños. Pero hasta ellos lo odiaban, le hacían de vez en cuando bromas pesadas o lo metían en problemas.

Era diferente a ellos, pero no era malo, él nunca pensó en hacerle daño a nadie, nunca lo haría. Pero lo trataban como si lo fuera a hacer, como si en cualquier momento los fuera a atacar.

Estaba bien con eso, estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo, no necesitaba a nadie, él podría solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el Oráculo. Ahora lo entendió todo.

Todo el desprecio que llegó a obtener de todos.

Se suponía que la línea de los Oráculos pertenecía los Nox Fleuret, pero por alguna extraña razón de los Astrales, él fue el elegido.

Cuando se dio a conocer entre sus cuidadores lo encerraron, no lo mostraron a nadie y lo llevaron a un lugar muy lejos de su hogar.

Con sólo seis años, el pequeño niño tenía su mano sujetada en la mano de su cuidador. Fue la primera vez que tuvieron contacto físico.

Ambos llevaban túnicas que cubrían sus rostros y cuerpo, impidiendo ser revelados.

Parados frente a la enorme puerta, la lluvia caía consecutivamente, mezclada con el frío y con pequeños trozos de hielo que golpeaban el suelo. Hasta que una anciana les abrió.

“Quisiera hablar con la anciana Francine” dijo su cuidador.

“Esa soy yo, ¿qué es lo que necesita?” la voz de la anciana era profunda, como si estuviera enojada y frustrada.

“Este es mi… hijo adoptado” su padre soltó su mano y lo empujó hacia enfrente, bajó su capucha para poder revelar su rostro a la anciana.

“¿Quiere deshacerse de él?” cuestionó.

“Yo… necesito que lo tengan durante un tiempo”. Su cuidador le entregó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo, pero la señora no lo abrió. “Él no tiene sangre Nox Fleuret, sin embargo”.

La anciana frente a él se inclinó, podía sentir su aliento caliente en la cara.

“Una triste noticia, todos pensábamos que la bendita Princesa sería la privilegiada” la cabeza de la vieja examinó todo su cuerpo, levantó una de sus arrugadas manos y agarró su rostro sin ninguna delicadeza.

“Sin sangre real” dijo su cuidador.

"Un total desperdicio, me perdonarán mis Dioses".

Su padre se fue, y la anciana lo llevó adentro, le dio una habitación apartada de todo y le dijo que no saliera ni hablara con nadie.

Le dieron ropa, techo, comida, agua, educación ...

Pero su cuidador nunca volvió como había dicho, lo dejaron solo y él no lo hizo hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo dejaron al cuidado de estas personas, bajo la mirada de los Dioses.

Ser el Oráculo no correspondido, fue horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final he decidido continuarlo. Gracias!   
> //  
> In the end I decided to continue it. Thanks!   
> :p

El palacio era muy extenso y espacioso, la larga alfombra color crema bajo sus pies comenzaba desde la entrada de la sala principal hasta la salida. Desde adentro se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, aclamando.

Altissa era una ciudad muy hermosa y animada, la gente era totalmente diferente de lo que conocía. Las calles siempre estaban plagadas de personas y las arquitecturas era increíbles. 

Con el velo en la cara, podía ser capaz de ver hasta la altura de las cejas; era incómodo de cierta manera pero no es que pudiera hacer algo.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala principal, la tía Mary lo dejó junto con otros cuatro guardias, con uniformes elegantes y lisos a su alrededor, enfrente de ellos estaba el sacerdote que daría la ceremonia.

La caminata era lenta y perezosa, daba pasos cortos y lentos mientras el Sacerdote se detenía cada cierto tiempo para orar y luego avanzar nuevamente.

Llegaron a las puertas del palacio, enormes y pesadas. Cuando las abrieron su estómago dio un giro.

Habían cientos, no, miles de personas ahí, con banderas, cámaras y sombrillas a cada lado del pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la carroza.

Mientras pasaba a lado de la gente, un intenso pulso de saludar a las personas se apoderó de él, queriendo levantar la mano hacia ellos. Pero era algo innecesario, hasta que estuviera dentro de la carroza. 

Sus manos sostenían el bastón de su báculo, cuyos anillos tintineaban con cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera se le permitió ofrecer algún gesto o sonrisa.

El camino no fue largo pero tampoco corto, llegando a la carroza subió los cuatro escalones con un poco de dificultad por la larga túnica y cerraron las puertas. Los caballos jalan las sogas que estaban conectadas a una armadura brillante y pesada a la vista.

Pasaron alrededor de mucha gente, algunos asombrados y gritando mientras otros abucheban y lanzaban objetos.

“Saluda a la gente” el sacerdote levantó una mano y comenzó a saludar, él le siguió el paso, “vaya despedida que le dan al Oráculo, ¿no crees?, aunque ni siquiera sepan quien eres en realidad” el Sacerdote sentado frente a él habló. “Con el matrimonio de Lady Lunafreya y el Príncipe Noctis, significa un nuevo heredero, y la posibilidad de un nuevo Oráculo”.

Ya lo sabía, no es como si no supiera lo que le esperaba, si Noctis y Luna tenían un hijo, es más que probable de que sea el próximo Oráculo debido al linaje de Nox Fleuret. Sin el Oráculo, el mundo se consumiría aún más rápido por la plaga, oscureciendo todo. Pero era un precio que tenían que pagar. Él tuvo que pagarlo.

“Tu sacrificio no será en vano” continuó, “gracias a esto, los Astrales escogerán a alguien más digno, alguien de sangre real y puro, siéntete orgulloso”.

Lo hacía. Pero aún así le gustaba la idea de vivir.

Haber convivido con Noctis, Ignis, Gladio y muchos más, le enseño lo hermoso que era vivir de verdad. Fuera de las paredes, bajo el sol y rodeado de gente que no lo trataba extraño.

Le hubiese gustado vivir más. Aunque sólo haya podido disfrutar muy poco del mundo, ansiaba con fuerzas poder volver hasta hace unas semanas.

‘Gracias chicos, los amo’ pensó. Cerró sus ojos y continuó su camino, levantando su mano y saludando a las personas. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXZXXX

“Prompto Argentum”. Una de las tías habló desde su aula. Levantó la vista hacia ella y se dió cuentas que otras personas estaban detrás de ella.

Tragó y pidió permiso con la tía Laou, cuando se le permitió se levantó de su taburete, se despidió y salió del aula, acompañando a la tía y a los hombres detrás.

“¿Tú debes de ser Prompto, verdad?” le preguntó un hombre.

Asintió. Los hombres alrededor estaban… extraños, parecían más bien máquinas que les tocó hacer papel de soldados, haciendo ruidos y movimientos metálicos cada que se movían. 

No hablaron más, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la tía Francine. Cuando la puerta se abrió, otro hombre estaba frente a ella, un sombrero en su cabeza y un atuendo grande y negro.

“Ah, este es el niño” saludó el hombre con una reverencia.

“Ah… no, no… no tiene que hacer… eso” su rostro estaba caliente y sonrojado, su mirada cayó instantáneamente al suelo por la vergüenza que sintió.

“No hay de que, es un honor estar parado frente a usted”. Este hombre emitía un aura misteriosa y desconocida para él, su sonrisa no delataba buenas intenciones y algo dentro de él le decía que no conviviera con ese hombre.

“Prompto, estos hombres quieren hablar contigo” la tía Francine se puso de pie de su asiento y caminó para sentarse en una de las sillas posadas en la pared. 

“Por aquí, por favor” el hombre misterioso le tendió una silla y procedió a sentarse. Sus manos tomaron los laterales de la silla mientras las apretaba, nervioso por lo que le dirán. “No necesitas estar nervioso, no te haremos nada malo” le prometió.

Algo en esa sonrisa desató un miedo profundo en Prompto, un miedo que seguía sintiendo desde hace años, algo inevitable.

“Las monjas de este lugar me han platicado mucho acerca de tí, has tenido sueños que involucran a deidades, algo como… visiones o predicciones…” el hombre hurgó un poco entre los papeles desordenados encima del escritorio de la tía mayor, sacando una hoja de papel.

Era un dibujo suyo, cuando no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado al templo. El rubor siguió en su rostro, luego se desplazó hasta sus orejas.

“¿Tú hiciste esto?”le preguntó el hombre.

Asintió.

“Palabras” gruñó la tía Francine.

“Sí” habló.

“Mmmm… ¿sabes su significado?”.

“Uh…” no estaba realmente seguro. Dibujó eso una noche, cuando un extraño sueño lo despertó y le impidió dormir de nuevo. Habían hojas de papel y lápices de colores en su cuarto por el momento, por lo que dibujó sin que nadie lo mirase. En el sueño, estaba parado frente a un espejo, estaba la sensación del aire frío que le provocó la piel de gallina y sus dientes castañeaban. En un momento una figura femenina semidesnuda y grande apareció a su lado, su piel se veía lisa y suave al tacto, su color era el de un azul bebé claro y suave, su pelo estaba peinado en trenzas que caían como cascadas por todo su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto por una mínima de ropa. 

La mujer no le dijo nada, sólo volaba de lado a lado, inspeccionando y sonriéndole de vez en cuando. Recuerda claramente la sensación de calidez, a pesar de la baja temperatura, y un impulso de confiar en ella; también sentía un aura de tristeza y decepción emanando de ella. Pero pronto se había ido.

En segundos estaba de pie frente al cristal de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente. El frío se había ido por completo, reemplazado por un intenso calor que le provocaba sudoración.

Lentamente apareció una figura frente a él.

Esta era muy diferente de la mujer anterior. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una capa marrón semejante a la piedra, su estatura era mucho más grande que la mujer, piernas y brazos tonificados y largos, sobre su cabeza sobresalía un conjunto de cuernos que daban hacia varias direcciones al azar. 

Su mirada era intimidante, su rostro se volvió en una mueca parecida al disgusto y repulsión, caminando en media luna , mirándolo detenidamente.

Prompto estaba ansioso, lo que sea que este hombre quería de él, no debía ser nada bueno. Pero entonces lo sintió, un aura parecida al de la mujer anterior, pero más… fuerte, más picante; como si la ira estuviese consumiendo esos sentimientos.

Pero también se fue, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Y se despertó. Sudoroso,exhalado y nervioso.

Decidió dibujar lo ocurrido en su sueño no porque quisiera que le cuestionaran sobre eso, si no por el hecho de que le había traído intriga; quería saber más sobre ello.

Esa clase de sueños siguieron pasando, algunos involucraron a la mujer y el hombre de esa vez, otras veces eran seres muy diferentes.

Pero siguió pasando. 

“Estos, mi querido Prompto, son los inigualables Astrales” resolvió.

Él ya lo sabía. Desde que llegó a este lugar, ha estudiado y rezado a los Astrales, se encargaron de meterlo en su cabeza hasta el punto de no poder olvidarlos nunca. Pero nunca lo contó, de todas formas.

“¿De dónde vino este dibujo, de todos modos?” el hombre le mostró el dibujo, sosteniéndolo con sus manos e inclinándose hacia adelante.

“Yo, uh, tuve… un sueño, al principio fue sólo con ellos dos” se inclinó un poco y señaló a Shiva e Ifrit. “Luego… llegaron los demás y… los dibujé juntos”.

“Ya veo… “ el hombre recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, bajó la vista y luego la levantó, “¿hace cuánto ocurrió? “.

“¿Los sueños? “ preguntó. El hombre asintió. 

Él no quería responder, eso era algo que sólo las tías sabían. Estos sueños ya los había experimentado, incluso antes de llegar al templo. 

“Desde hace años, antes de que llegara aquí, por eso lo dejaron aquí” la tía Francine respondió por él. Se sintió aliviado porque él no tuvo que responder, pero un poco frustrado con la idea de que la tía Francine hablara por él. 

“Es comprensible, no es algo normal soñar frecuentemente con los astrales de esa forma” el hombre del sombrero dejó el dibujo en el escritorio y se puso de pie. 

“Hablaremos en privado más tarde querido, por el momento necesito hablar con Francine a solas”.

Asintió, la tía Mary apareció justo a tiempo y lo llevó a su habitación. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mamá”.

Silencio. 

“Ma… mamá” puso más urgencia en su voz. 

Su madre por fin volteó a verlo. Estaba sentada en la esquina de la regadera, comiéndose las uñas y hablando con nadie en particular. 

“Mamá, puedes salir, él se fue” trató de hablar lo más suave y tranquilo posible. El agua que caía se había vuelto fría desde hace mucho, si no salían podrían agarrar un resfriado. 

Su madre negó bruscamente con la cabeza, sacudiéndose varias veces y deteniéndose. “No” susurró. “Sigue ahí, nos está observando”, Prompto tenía que afilar su audición para escuchar lo que su madre decía. 

Le tomó otra media hora para poder convencerla de salir y que se sentara en el retrete.  Corrió hacia el armario y sacó calzoncillos, un sostén cómodo y un conjunto de pijama. 

La ayudó a secarse y a vestirse y la llevó a la cama, la cubrió con mantas y se quedó a su lado, hasta que se durmió y salió silenciosamente de su habitación. 

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar el caldo de garula. Estaba cortando las zanahorias cuando la puerta se abrió, se escucharon pasos y se detuvieron. “¿Dónde está mi maldito plato? “.

Prompto no se movió, bajó el cuchillo y lo escondió debajo de los trapos esparcidos. 

“Aún… la comida aún no está hecha” bajó la cabeza y llevó sus manos al estómago. Un largo momento de silencio pasó. “Mamá, se volvió a poner mal y se escondió en la ducha, me tomó un rato encontrarla pe-

Una taza de cerámica fue lanzada contra él, golpeando contra la esquina de las puerta de la alacena y rompiéndose en pedazos, algunos trozos cayeron encima de la cacerola donde estaba la carne. 

No dijo nada ni se movió. 

“Yo, trabajo diez horas, espero llegar a casa y comer tranquilamente sin problemas, paso la puerta y veo mi plato en la mesa de la sala junto al control remoto” su padre aumentó su voz mientras más hablaba. 

“Lo siento, señor, la haré rápido”.

“Te tardaste, saldré y compraré algo yo mismo” arrojó su maletín hacia el sillón y salió por la puerta. 

Esperó unos momentos después de que se cerrara la puerta y se movió. 

Comenzó a quitar los pedazos de cerámica de la cacerola, cuando su madre bajaba las escaleras. 

“Me dijo que regara el jardín”su madre llevaba una bandeja con agua. Prompto le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le quitó la bandeja con agua. “Mamá, no hay ningún jardín” puso una mano sobre su hombro y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. 

Su madre lo miró unos momentos, llevó una mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició. “Herido” dijo su madre. 

Parpadeó un par de veces, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, sintió una humedad y miró su mano, estaba un poco manchada con sangre fresca. Entonces su padre no tuvo tan mala puntería… 

“No hay problema mamá, no es grave…”. Pero su mamá ya estaba corriendo hacia el baño en busca del botiquín, repitiendo la palabra ‘sangre’ una y otra vez. 

Cuando su mamá llegó, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, su madre sacó un algodón, lo humedeció con un poco de alcohol y lo frotó suavemente en la herida; luego sacó una bandita y la puso sobre la herida. 

Se levantó y sentó a su madre en la silla, preparó té y se lo dio. Comenzó a limpiar el desastre, quitó uno en uno los trozos de porcelana de la cacerola, de la mesa y barra. Luego siguió cocinando y platicando con su madre, en poco tiempo acabó de cocinar. 

Sirvió dos platos y los dejó en la mesa, se sentó al lado de su madre y comieron en calma. 

Ya había acabado cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. 

“Qué…”.

Su padre pasó por la puerta, tenía un rostro enojado, pasos firmes hacia ellos dos. 

“¡Quiero que te largues en este momento! “ su padre lo empujó a un lado y abofeteó a su madre. 

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia él y lo jaló del pelo, esforzándose para alejarlo de ella. 

“¡Déjala, ya!” gritó. Pero su padre había volteado, con un plato en la mano lo golpeó en la cabeza. 

Se cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Podía sentir la sangre fluir de la nueva herida en la cabeza. Escuchó los gritos desgarradores de su madre y se maldijo por no poder ayudarla. 

\---

Se despertó en un automóvil, estaba acostado en la parte delantera, junto a su padre. Vestía extrañas ropas que le quedaban muy grandes. 

“¿Dónde… a dónde vamos?” preguntó. 

Su padre sólo miraba el camino que tenía enfrente, ignorando a su hijo. 

Prompto volteó hacia la ventana, estaba lloviznando un poco, pero por el geis fuerte de las nubes, lloverá más fuerte. 

“¿Y mamá?” lentamente volteó hacia su padre, que seguía ignorándolo. “¿Dónd-

“¡Cállate, sólo…” dio un fuerte suspiro, “no hables”.

Se calló, a pesar de que quería saber dónde estaba su madre. Él le había hecho algo, la estaba golpeando y él no hizo nada. 

El auto se paró en lo que pareció ser un jardín, su padre bajó del coche, él lo siguió. Cuando se bajó, su padre le agarró la mano y lo guió hacia un edificio aparentemente en ruinas. 

Caminaron bajo la lluvia, el gorrito que tenía puesto ayudaba a que no se mojara, pero obstruía la vista de su alrededor. Subieron unos cuantos escalones y se detuvieron. Su padre tocó una puerta. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo!   
> //  
> New chapter!   
> \\(^-^)/

El hombre misterioso, que resultó ser el Canciller de Nifhleim y se llamaba Ardyn Izunia, decidió llevárselo del templo. 

Fueron a Nifhleim y lo acomodaron en un gran palacio. Totalmente diferente del templo donde vivía. 

Era lujoso, sí, pero un poco deteriorado y triste. Le enseñaron el idioma natal, llevó un curso de educación aún más estricto que el que tenía y conoció al emperador. 

Iedolas Aldercap era el emperador del imperio de Nifhleim, era muy codicioso y presumido. No era el tipo de persona con el que Prompto le gustara convivir. 

El canciller fue con quien más tiempo convivió, tenía un lado misterioso pero también un lado muy educado y amable. Le ayudaba con sus tareas y a repasar las lecciones de lenguaje. 

En el palacio abundaban las máquinas MT’s, eran soldados creados para la guerra o para alguna tarea en específica. No es que tuviera algún problema, pero todo el tiempo tenía que estar acompañado por uno. 

Pero bueno, ahora tenía un nuevo hogar, nuevas costumbres y cosas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en Altissa” el Canciller Izunia entró a la biblioteca con una hoja de papel en la mano. Se lo tendió y lo leyó. 

En efecto, deberá ir a la ciudad Altissa, conocida por ser el lugar del origen de la Diosa de las mareas, Leviathán. Tendría que ir ahí y llamarla, luego… bueno, continuar con lo que pasará. 

“También escuché que es ahí donde la señorita Lunafreya y el Príncipe Heredero contraerán matrimonio”. 

“¿De dónde escuchó eso, Canciller Izunia?” preguntó Prompto. 

“Rumores, dicen que el vestido que usará para la boda será echo ahí, quizá por eso” el Canciller llevó su mano a la barbilla y la rascó. 

“Entonces… Altissa”.

“Así es, es una ciudad muy bella, los habitantes son un poco quisquillosos, pero amables”. El Canciller se sentó en la silla frente suyo. “¿Qué es lo que lee? “.

“Oh, es un cuento sobre una leyenda, referido a los Astrales”. Pusó el libro sobre la mesa y llevó sus manos a su regazo, “¿cuándo partiremos?”.

“Me temo que no lo acompañaremos esta vez”, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia el Canciller. 

“¿A qué se refiere Canciller?”.

“Vendrán por usted, lo llevarán hasta Altissa”.

“¿Quién?”.

“Lucis” se inclinó sobre su asiento, “el príncipe de Lucis se ha ofrecido a llevarlo, después de todo, él también va al mismo destino”.

“¿Por qué Lucis se ofrecería a llevarme?”.

“Ah no lo sé, puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, llegarán en unas cuantas horas” una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Prompto lo miró horrorizado. 

“¿Qué?, ¿apenas les dieron la noticia?”.

Ardyn negó con la cabeza, “lo supe desde hace una semana, querido”.

“Canciller, le pido amablemente de que me informe de inmediato sobre cualquier noticia relevante y no la guarde para usted mismo o para fastidiarme” el rostro del rubio se volvió en un lindo puchero, que trató en vano de disimular. 

\---

Pensó que vendría una aeronave o algo mucho más grande, esto… 

“Lord Prompto” el asesor del Príncipe se inclinó frente a él. Un automóvil negro estaba aparcado frente a las escaleras del palacio, el Príncipe y su escudo deben estar adentro. 

“No hace falta, pero gracias” bajó los escalones hasta llegar al automóvil. Casi abría la puerta cuando alguien a su lado la abrió por él. 

“Un placer conocerlo, Lord Prompto” ese debe ser el escudo de rey. A oido hablar muy poco de él, era alguien fuerte y temible, hijo de la familia Amicitia, guerreros por sangre. “Gracias, no hace falta la formalidad” se agachó y entró al vehículo. 

Volteó a su lado, y ahí, estaba el príncipe de Lucis. Era justo como lo vio en las fotografías, cabello oscuro como el cielo nocturno, piel ligeramente morena y la vestimenta oscura, tradicional de Lucis. Pero estaba dormido. 

“Discúlpeme, tiende a quedarse dormido con frecuencia” el asesor llegó y sacudió el hombro del Príncipe, haciendo que despertara poco a poco. 

“¿Iggy?, ¿ya llegamos?” apenas se había volteado y su cuerpo se petrificó al verlo. 

“Usted debe ser el Príncipe Noctis” saludó Prompto, estuvo seguro de escuchar un bufido por parte de su escudo. 

“Am, sí, es un gusto conocerte, igualmente” el Príncipe le tendió la mano y la aceptó, apretándole suavemente la mano y luego bajándola a su regazo. “Sólo Noctis” dijo. 

Asintió, estaba agradecido de que le enseñaran el idioma Luciano desde niño. 

“Bueno, comenzaremos el viaje” el asesor prendió el automóvil y bajó el techo, los ligeros rayos del sol llegaban a sus cuatro cabezas, una vez que arrancó comenzó su camino. 

El escudo tenía un libro a la mano, el asesor estaba concentrado en el camino con ambas manos en el volante y el Príncipe tenía su codo posado sobre la puerta, con la mano en la barbilla mientras veía el horizonte. 

“Habla con fluidez el Luciano, Lord Prompto, supongo que creció escuchándolo” el asesor cortó el silencio del auto. 

Odiaba ese ‘Lord’ al inicio de su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. “No realmente, lo aprendí en el templo, me enseñaron lo básico de Nifhleim y Luciano”.

“Ya veo” el asesor siguió conduciendo, dando una vuelta en U, “deberíamos llegar a Altissa en poco más de una semana”.

“Muchas gracias por llevarme”.

“No es nada, supongo que la ceremonia debe ser algo tedioso de esperar, no debe ser nada fácil invocar a una deidad”.

Entonces sabían quién era… 

“Un poco, sí” Prompto miró hacia el hermoso paisaje, enormes criaturas movían sus enormes cuellos mientras otras volaban a su alrededor. 

“¿Y los habitantes?” el escudo levantó su mirada del libro. 

“Ya han sido notificados, se espera mantener una protección mágica por parte de un ejército Luciano para evitar daños a la ciudad”.

“Debe ser algo grande”.

“Lo es”.

“Oye Iggy, ¿podemos parar a comer?, tengo demasiada hambre” el Príncipe de Lucis… Noctis, se inclinó hacia el asiento del asesor. 

“Noctis, no podemos hacer eso, tenemos un invitado” la última palabra la acentuó fuertemente. 

“No me molesta en absoluto”.

Noctis miró hacia él, al igual que su escudo. 

“Pero Lord Prompto, no quisiera atrasarlo en la llegada a Altissa” el asesor no despegó la mirada del camino mientras hablaba. 

Negó con la cabeza, “no se preocupe, incluso llegando a Altissa pasarán cuatro días hasta el momento de la Ceremonia”.

“Bueno, podemos parar ahí” el brazo del Prín… Noctis, señaló un edificio con una figurita en la cima. 

El asesor suspiró, “de acuerdo”, algo de frustración salió en esas palabras. 

Aparcaron el auto en un estacionamiento, se quitó el cinturón y casi abrió la puerta, cuando de nuevo el escudo la abrió por él. 

“Gracias, Sir Amicitia”.

“Gladiolo está bien”.

Entraron al edificio, había muchas mesas y sillas esparcidas en el espacio, sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas. El lugar estaba muy vacío, el sonido que se escuchaba era el de una radio y los cubiertos pegando a los platos y las luces eran ligeras, apenas iluminando el lugar. 

Debe ser un comedor público, o algo así. 

“Escojan una mesa, pediré la comida” el asesor se giró hacia él, “¿usted quisiera pedir algo?”.

“¿Uh, qué comida hay aquí?” se sintió un poco tonto por preguntar. 

“Bueno, la especialidad son las hamburguesas”.

“¿Ham-burguesas”?.

“¿Nunca has probado una hamburguesa?” Noctis se volteó hacia él con una cara de completa sorpresa. 

“No, creo que no”.

“Bueno, Iggy, pídele una hamburguesa también”.

“Su alteza, ¿no cree que Lord Prompto quisiera pedir algo más?”.

“Está bien, lo probaré” un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando vio la cara del asesor. 

“De acuerdo” dio un suspiro, se giró y caminó hacia la barra más grande. 

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa con sillas acolchonadas, un conjunto de aderezos estaba enmedio de la mesa. Noctis y… Gladiolo se sentaron en un lado y Prompto en el otro. 

“Aún no puedo creer que nunca hayas probado una hamburguesa” Noctis lo miró con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. 

Prompto sonrió, estaba un poco sorprendido por el carácter del Príncipe; relajado, como si no tuviese ningún peso encima. Momentos después llegó el asesor con una nota de papel en la mano. 

“Estará listo en pocos minutos” tomó asiento al lado de Prompto y le tendió un vaso con agua. “Aquí tiene”.

“Gracias” tomó el vaso y le dió un gran sorbo, se asombró cuando una sensación de ‘picazón’ le inundó la boca, sus ojos casi lloran. 

“¿Está bien joven Prompro?” el asesor le puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras le daba una mirada preocupada. 

Tosió un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación extraña en su boca, “sí, estoy bien, sólo… esto no es agua”.

Debió hacer una cara graciosa porque Noctis y Gladiolo soltaron una risa. 

“Es refresco, pensé que lo habría probado ya” Ignis le quitó el vaso de la mano y le tendió una servilleta. 

“Gracias” dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca, “no lo he probado, pero no sabe nada mal”. Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo pequeño esta vez. Esta vez pudo distinguir el sabor del limón de la bebida, la sensación burbujeante ya no era tan incómoda, de hecho, la disfrutó. 

“Me alegra que le haya gustado”.

Después de unos minutos, una señora llegó con cuatro bandejas y se las tendió a cada uno. Noctis y él tenían lo mismo, Ignis tenía un plato de ensalada con un trozo de carne y Gladiolo un enorme trozo de carne con patatas fritas. 

Primero observó comer a Noctis, mirando como tomaba la hamburguesa con ambas manos y se la llevaba a la boca. Prosiguió a seguirlo cuando el disgusto pasó por la cara del Príncipe. 

“Ugh, Iggy, los tiene”, dejó la hamburguesa en el plato, la abrió y le quitó todas las verduras. Estaba ahora más confundido. 

“Uh, ¿se supone que no se debe comer esto?”. Las costumbres Lucianas eran raras. 

Ignis suspiró y negó con la cabeza, “no es así, de hecho, es necesario comerlos” le lanzó una mirada severa a Noctis, quien simplemente lo ignoró y siguió quitando las verduras. 

“Yo no como verduras” dijo el Príncipe. 

“Sí, las princesas son quisquillosas” el escudo también estaba molesto, pero siguió con su comida. 

Todos comieron en silencio, la música moderna sonaba desde un radio, grandes ventiladores con aspas giraban desde el techo. Afuera, el sol se había escondido por completo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en un flujo entrecortado. 

Estaba tranquilo. 

_ ‘...La dama Lunafreya. Quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿está emocionada por su nuevo matrimonio? ‘. _

La radio del lugar comenzó a transmitir una entrevista con la Princesa de Tenebraen. 

_ ‘Por supuesto que sí, ya tenemos varias ideas de lo que será nuestra boda’ respondió la princesa.  _

Prompto levantó la vista de su plato, dirigiendole una mirada hacia el Príncipe, cuyo rostro cambió a una mueca de incomodidad. 

_ ‘Por supuesto que sí, hay rumores de que asistirá a la ceremonia de Altissa, ¿es eso verdad su alteza?’. _

Prompto odio el tono con el que la locutora hablaba. 

_ ‘Así es, me han invitado’.  _

_ “¿Está usted emocionada?’. _

Hubo un largo silencio. 

_ ‘Altissa es una hermosa ciudad, claro que sí’. _

Luna…

Prompto conoció a la princesa cuando tenía alrededor de doce años de edad. Ella había venido para mantener una charla con él y enseñarle un poco de su cultura; era una chica amable, cariñosa y tranquila. Han mantenido comunicación a lo largo de los años, la conocía bastante bien como para deducir que estaba molesta con esa entrevista.

Cuando terminaron volvieron al auto y siguieron su camino, sin embargo, la lluvia comenzó a caer mucho más fuerte. 

“Deberíamos parar, la carretera se inundará y la noche caerá en poco tiempo” el escudo se asomó por la ventana del auto, empañada por el calor corporal. 

“Sí, estamos cerca de Lestallum, nos hospedaremos esta noche”.

Noctis sonrió y gruñó satisfactoriamente. 

Lestallum era una pequeña ciudad, algo deteriorada pero bonita a la vista, apenas aparcaron y bajaron corriendo hasta otro edificio. Un motel. 

Llegaron a la puerta y la cerraron, estaban empapados por el agua. Sus ropas estaban pegadas en sus cuerpos, Prompto se abrazó a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos para encontrar calor. 

“Vamos, compartiremos habitación” el asesor le tendió un par de llaves a Gladio y subieron las escaleras. 

“Supongo que yo y la princesa compartiremos habitación” dijo Gladio. 

“En efecto” Ignis miró hacia Prompto, “¿no tiene algún problema con eso, joven Prompto?”.

No tiene idea de porque Ignis no lo llamaba Lord, pero estaba inmensamente agradecido. “No, ningún problema” le dió una sonrisa al asesor y caminaron hasta sus habitaciones. 

La habitación tenía las paredes gastadas y pintadas de azul, dos camas matrimoniales hechas, un tocador, dos sillones individuales y un televisor encima de un mueble. 

“Debería tomar una ducha, joven Prompto, no querrá resfriarse” el asesor abrió el armario y sacó una toalla de baño. 

“Prompton está bien” le dijo, “¿no hay problema si la uso primero?”.

“No hay problema, sólo asegúrese de no tardar demasiado, el agua caliente podría acabarse”.

Asintió comenzando a caminar cuando el asesor le habló. 

“Puede dejarme su ropa en la cesta que está adentro, la lavaré por lo mientras”.

Asintió de nuevo. Entró al baño y abrió la regadera, se desvistió, comprobó la temperatura del agua y se metió dentro. 

Ese momento le dió tiempo para pensar, una vez que llegara a Altissa, vería por última vez a Luna. Ella se convirtió en una hermana para él, le dió innumerables consejos y ayudó en lo que pudo. La iba a extrañar. 

Una vez que se limpió, salió de la regadera y se secó, se enrolló en la toalla y salió a la habitación. El asesor no estaba, probablemente estaba encargándose de la ropa. 

Caminó hacia su bolsa y extrajo una camisa, boxers y un pantalón de pijama, se vistió, secó su pelo y se sentó en la cama, la puerta se abrió. 

“Ya ha terminado, tomaré el baño si ya no lo usará” el asesor tomó un conjunto de ropa y se lo llevó al baño. Mientras el asesor se bañaba, Prompto deambuló por la habitación, observando los cuadros en la pared y los accesorios, nunca antes había visto este tipo de arte tan simple y rústico. 

Pasó los dedos por la televisión plana, mientras encontraba la forma en que pudiera prenderla. Aparentemente tardó bastante tiempo porque el asesor salió del baño con una toalla blanca sobre su cuello y el pelo húmedo. 

Prompto lo miró durante unos momentos, maravillándose de las facciones del asesor, mirando esos delgados labios y esos hermosos ojos verdes…

De acuerdo, para ahora Prompto. 

“¿Está tratando de encender la televisión, joven Prompto?” el asesor se acercó a él y apretó un botón escondido en la parte de atrás. El brazo del asesor rozó el suyo y un rayo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo. 

Demonios. 

“Puede cambiar los canales si no le gusta uno” le tendió el control remoto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. 

“Gracias, Sir Scientia”.

“Ignis está bien” el hombre limpió con un paño de seda el cristal de sus lentes y se los puso. 

Prompto se acostó en la cama, su espalda pegada a la pared y sus piernas cruzadas y extendidas. 

Pasaron lo que probablemente fue media hora y el asesor se levantó, se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto apartado que no lo había notado, y comenzó a trabajar en algo. Sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, logró captar el interés del joven, que ahora estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó el rubio. 

“La cena, Noct y Gladio llegarán en unos momentos para cenas juntos” cortó una verdura verde y lo echó en la olla. “Esta noche será curry verde, es un poco picante pero le gustará”.Le tomó segundos a Prompto descubrir lo habilidoso que era el asesor en la cocina, la forma rápida y práctica con la que cortó la cebolla, todos los sazonadores que usó y lo rápido que acababa. 

“Listo, debería estar listo en veinte minutos” se volteó hacia él y subió sus gafas. 

“Woaaa… eso fue… increíble”.

El asesor sonrió y Prompto podía jurar haber visto sus mejillas enrojecerse sólo un poco. “Gracias”.

Continuaron hablando y preparando la mesa portátil que estaba en la habitación, pusieron los cubiertos y vasos, todo listo. 

Ignis era una persona muy sencilla, amable y educada, como si hubiese sido educado como un niño de la nobleza. 

“Ignis”. Ese era Gladiolus, del otro lado de la puerta. 

El asesor rodó la manija y abrió la puerta, tanto Gladiolus como el Príncipe Noctis entraron y se echaron en la cama del asesor. 

“Estoy tan cansado y hambriento…” el príncipe se arrastró por las sábanas hasta llegar a las almohadas, donde enterró la cara y se cubrió la cabeza con una. 

Ignis gruñó en reconocimiento y se acercó a Noctis, “bueno, tomarlo más de una hora cuando se suponía sería más rápido” era idea de Prompto, o Ignis puntuó cada palabra. 

Prompto cree que no hay ningún problema, la cena apenas se está acabando de hacer.

Gladiolus se rió y se acostó al lado del Príncipe. “El malcriado” se burló.

Ignis puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cocina. 

La cena estuvo deliciosa, un sabroso curry verde, acompañado de una bebida de uva fría y un pastelito de crema. Simplemente delicioso. 

El Príncipe y el escudo siguieron en la habitación por otros minutos mientras veían una comedia romántica, burlándose del uno al otro amistosamente. 

Pero él, al igual que los demás, también se habían cansado, yéndose a sus habitaciones y camas. 

Mañana continuarán el viaje. 


	4. Chapter 4

Todo estaba hecho un desastre.   
Desde que bajó de la carroza y comenzó su discurso, hasta el altar donde se posó.   
Primero estaba ahí, parado, bajo un círculo hecho de mármol con el báculo a la mano, comenzando sus oraciones.   
Luego estaba en una lancha, con otros dos hombres a bordo y una deidad furiosa en el camino.   
“¡Date prisa, acelera la cosa!” Gladio gritó.   
Ignis estaba al volante, esquivando los trozos de concreto que se lanzaban hacia ellos, todo el elegante comportamiento del asesor se tiró a la mierda, junto con su peinado intacto. Gladio lo estaba sosteniendo, una mano metida debajo de sus rodillas y la otra enroscándose alrededor de su torso mientras su cabeza descansaba en su pecho.   
Estaba cansado, utilizó mucha energía en el llamado, tanto física como emocional. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aún consciente del desastre a su alrededor. Sin Gladio agarrándolo, probablemente se habría caído.   
Pero luego la lancha se volteó.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“¿Mercado?”.  
“Sí, necesitamos provisiones para el viaje”.  
Él había oído sobre el mercado mundial, compra y venta de productos básicos y necesarios para sobrevivir. Pero nunca oyó de los mercados deambulantes.   
Era grande, lleno de muchísimos productos, desde frutas y verduras, hasta accesorios y joyas. Colores en cada uno de los puestos que lo conformaban, amables y alegres vendedores que los saludaban y los invitaban a ver lo que ofrecían.   
Iba con Gladio e Ignis, porque el Príncipe aún no se levantaba. Eran las ocho de la mañana, de todas formas.   
No había tanta gente como le dijo Gladio al principio, pero en la sección de comidas se juntaban pequeños tumultos para observar la mercancía.   
Compraron bananas, nueces, carne y otras frutas y verduras, las suficientes como para aguantar durante dos días. Cerca de cinco vendedores le ofrecieron una gran variedad de frutas cortadas en trozos, como una degustación.   
“Tengo que comprar algo más, ¿nos vemos en la habitación?” Ignis llevaba una bolsa en el brazo, Gladio llevaba dos.  
“Suena bien, ¿le parece si vemos todo el mercado?” Gladio volteó hacia él.   
“Sí” asintió quizá demasiado fuerte.   
Caminaron por más callejones, vieron baratijas y artesanías, pero algo llamó la atención del rubio.   
Era un collar, con una cadena de plata y un hermoso cristal azul como el océano. Podía incluso ver su propio reflejo en él.   
“Bonito, ¿eh?”.  
Prompto brincó, no recordaba que Gladio estaba con él. “Uh, sí”.  
“Me lo llevo” el escudo le tendió el gil al vendedor y tomó el collar.   
Oh dios, seguro que ahora estaba rojo tomate hasta la cara.   
“No… no tenía que-  
“No importa, a mi también me gustó, es del mismo color que sus ojos”.  
Sí, estaba rojo tomate ahora.   
“Dese la vuelta, se lo pondré”.  
Lo hizo, aunque un poco avergonzado. Gladio llevó el collar enfrente y luego a su cuello, conectó la cadena y se puso frente a él.   
“Se ve bien”.  
Prompto cometió el grave error de mirar al escudo a los ojos, castaños y hermosos jodidos ojos. La cicatriz que le pasaba por el ojo izquierdo, símbolo de alguna lucha victoriosa.   
Carajo.   
Bajó la mirada para verse con el collar puesto, llevándose una mano hacia el cristal y rodeándolo entre sus dedos.   
“G-Gracias” tartamudeó.   
Siguieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, no contento con adquirir un collar gratis, compró helado para ambos, un gusto culposo de toda su vida; hasta que más gente comenzó a aparecer y decidieron regresar al motel.   
\---  
“Ah, ya llegaron” Noctis tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca, sentado sobre una silla plegable.   
“Sí, conseguimos algunas cosas”.  
Prompto tomó las bolsas y las acomodó en los taburetes de la cocina, uno alineado del otro, perfectamente acomodados.   
“Oye, ese collar está muy bien, ¿ya lo tenías?” Noctis se recargó en la entrada de la cocina.   
“Sí, es muy hermoso, pero no, lo acabo de conse-  
“¿Está lindo verdad?, combina con el color de sus ojos y el color rubio de su pelo”.  
Oh bueno.   
Noctis gruñó y se acercó más, “es verdad” lo estudió un momento, mirando sus ojos. Prompto no pudo evitar mirar los suyos también, azul suave y profundo. “Son iguales”.  
Cuando el Príncipe se alejó, Prompto soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.   
Se acomodaron en las camas mientras veían la televisión, una vergonzosa novela de un amor imposible. Luego llegó Ignis.  
“Lamento la tardanza, prepararé la comida y luego podremos irnos” se dirigió a la cocina y sacó el contenido de las bolsas.   
No estaba agusto quedándose en la cama sin hacer nada, así que se paró y fue a la cocina.   
“¿Necesitas ayuda?”.  
“Bueno, ahora que lo menciona me gustaría un ayudante”.  
Picó zanahorias, coles, cebollas que lo hicieron llorar y chiles verdes. En cuarenta minutos ya estaba todo listo, volvieron a la habitación y comieron.   
“Ahh, eso estuvo increíble Ignis”.  
“Gracias, ¿quisiera un poco más?”.  
“¡Por favor!”. A veces se olvidaba de sus modales que tanto se esmeraron en inculcarle. “Uh, si no es una molestia, claro”.  
“Por supuesto que no” tomó su plato y lo llenó con más caldo.   
“Oye Iggy, ¿podríamos hacer una parada a Galdin Quay?”  
“Me temo que no Noctis, nuestros fondos están muy limitados”.  
“Hagamos algunas cacerías, entonces”.  
“Por supuesto que no Noctis, ya nos atrasamos mucho con esto, tenemos que llegar a Altissa-  
“¿Las cacerías son como, como en esas series de televisión?” de acuerdo, estaba perdiendo mucha de su enseñanza de educación.   
“Algo así, es caminar por los alrededores en busca de muchas criaturas que la gente solicita”.  
Estaba segura de que ahora se veía como un niño al que le contaron una increíble historia.   
“No es así, las cacerías son peligrosas si no se tiene el conocimiento necesario”.  
“Puedo defenderme bien, me enseñaron a defenderme por mi cuenta” trató de no sonar ofendido, pero le estaba molestando un poco el hecho de que pensaran que es una pieza de porcelana delicada. No lo era.   
“No lo dudo, pero las cacerías en la vida real no son como en la televisión”.  
“Pero no estoy sólo”.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, Ignis lo miraba casi sorprendido. Seguramente tenía la idea de que Prompto era un tipo que no solía responder. Equivocado.   
“Simplemente me preocupa que termine herido”.  
“Está bien Iggy, estaremos a su lado” Gladio se acercó a su lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.   
\---  
“Si necesita ayuda o está en peligro no dude en pedir ayuda”.  
“Claro”.  
“No intente hacerlo por su cuenta, estaremos cerca de usted en cualquier momento”.  
“Por supuesto”.  
“Si necesitas una poción, que ojalá no sea el caso, hágamelo saber”.  
“Por Dios Iggy, lo estás abrumado”.  
Los cuatro estaban caminando por la hierba, buscando lo que se conocían como Garulas.   
Iba a ir a una caza, por supuesto que tenía que ponerse ropa adecuada. Un pantalón ajustado gris, un par de botas negras, una camisa larga blanca ajustada y sin mangas, y claro, su báculo a la mano.   
Al principio todos pensaron que el rubio no tendría tanta oportunidad de enfrentarse de frente a los Garulas. Pero quedaron boquiabiertos ante los movimientos rápidos y coordinados del rubio con su bastón, muy resistente por cierto.   
Además de Noctis, Prompto también fue capaz de usar magia en cualquier momento, sin la necesidad de esas esferas. Acabaron la misión, nadie salió herido pero las ropas blancas del rubio estaban sucias de tierra y mugre. Ese día hicieron otras dos misiones más, suficientes para Ignis.   
Ahora tenían más gil, podrían disfrutar de su viaje en paz.   
“¿Qué tal si acampamos?“.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo!   
> //  
> New chapter!   
> \\(^-^)/

> El hombre misterioso, que resultó ser el Canciller de Niflele y se llamaba Ardyn Izunia, decidió llevárselo del templo. 
> 
> Fueron a Nifhleim y lo acomodaron en un gran palacio. Totalmente diferente del templo donde vivía.
> 
> Era lujoso, sí, pero un poco deteriorado y triste. Le enseñaron el idioma natal, llevó un curso de educación aún más estricto que el que tenía y conoció al emperador.
> 
> Iedolas Aldercap era el emperador del imperio de Nifhleim, era muy codicioso y presumido. No era el tipo de persona con el que Prompt le gustara convivir.
> 
> El canciller fue con quien más tiempo convivió, tenía un lado misterioso pero también un lado muy educado y amable. Le ayuda con sus tareas y repasar las lecciones de lenguaje.
> 
> En el palacio abundaban las máquinas MT’s, eran soldados creados para la guerra o para alguna tarea en específica. No es que tuviera algún problema, pero todo el tiempo tenía que estar acompañado por uno. 
> 
> Pero bueno, ahora tenía un nuevo hogar, nuevas costumbres y cosas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante. 
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> “La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en Altissa” el Canciller Izunia entró a la biblioteca con una hoja de papel en la mano. Se lo tendió y lo leyó. 
> 
> En efecto, deberá ir a la ciudad Altissa, conocida por ser el lugar del origen de la Diosa de las mareas, Leviathán. Tendría que ir ahí y llamarla, luego… bueno, continuar con lo que pasará. 
> 
> “También escuché que es ahí donde la señorita Lunafreya y el Príncipe Heredero contraerán matrimonio”. 
> 
> “¿De dónde escuchó eso, Canciller Izunia?” preguntó Prompto. 
> 
> “Rumores, dicen que el vestido que usará para la boda será echo ahí, quizá por eso” el Canciller llevó su mano a la barbilla y la rascó. 
> 
> “Entonces… Altissa”.
> 
> “Así es, es una ciudad muy bella, los habitantes son un poco quisquillosos, pero amables”. El Canciller se sentó en la silla frente suyo. “¿Qué es lo que lee? “.
> 
> “Oh, es un cuento sobre una leyenda, referido a los Astrales”. Pusó el libro sobre la mesa y llevó sus manos a su regazo, “¿cuándo partiremos?”.
> 
> “Me temo que no lo acompañaremos esta vez”, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia el Canciller. 
> 
> “¿A qué se refiere Canciller?”.
> 
> “Vendrán por usted, lo llevarán hasta Altissa”.
> 
> “¿Quién?”.
> 
> “Lucis” se inclinó sobre su asiento, “el príncipe de Lucis se ha ofrecido a llevarlo, después de todo, él también va al mismo destino”.
> 
> “¿Por qué Lucis se ofrecería a llevarme?”.
> 
> “Ah no lo sé, puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, llegarán en unas cuantas horas” una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Prompto lo miró horrorizado. 
> 
> “¿Qué?, ¿apenas les dieron la noticia?”.
> 
> Ardyn negó con la cabeza, “lo supe desde hace una semana, querido”.
> 
> “Canciller, le pido amablemente de que me informe de inmediato sobre cualquier noticia relevante y no la guarde para usted mismo o para fastidiarme” el rostro del rubio se volvió en un lindo puchero, que trató en vano de disimular. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Pensó que vendría una aeronave o algo mucho más grande, esto… 
> 
> “Lord Prompto” el asesor del Príncipe se inclinó frente a él. Un automóvil negro estaba aparcado frente a las escaleras del palacio, el Príncipe y su escudo deben estar adentro. 
> 
> “No hace falta, pero gracias” bajó los escalones hasta llegar al automóvil. Casi abría la puerta cuando alguien a su lado la abrió por él. 
> 
> “Un placer conocerlo, Lord Prompto” ese debe ser el escudo de rey. A oido hablar muy poco de él, era alguien fuerte y temible, hijo de la familia Amicitia, guerreros por sangre. “Gracias, no hace falta la formalidad” se agachó y entró al vehículo. 
> 
> Volteó a su lado, y ahí, estaba el príncipe de Lucis. Era justo como lo vio en las fotografías, cabello oscuro como el cielo nocturno, piel ligeramente morena y la vestimenta oscura, tradicional de Lucis. Pero estaba dormido. 
> 
> “Discúlpeme, tiende a quedarse dormido con frecuencia” el asesor llegó y sacudió el hombro del Príncipe, haciendo que despertara poco a poco. 
> 
> “¿Iggy?, ¿ya llegamos?” apenas se había volteado y su cuerpo se petrificó al verlo. 
> 
> “Usted debe ser el Príncipe Noctis” saludó Prompto, estuvo seguro de escuchar un bufido por parte de su escudo. 
> 
> “Am, sí, es un gusto conocerte, igualmente” el Príncipe le tendió la mano y la aceptó, apretándole suavemente la mano y luego bajándola a su regazo. “Sólo Noctis” dijo. 
> 
> Asintió, estaba agradecido de que le enseñaran el idioma Luciano desde niño. 
> 
> “Bueno, comenzaremos el viaje” el asesor prendió el automóvil y bajó el techo, los ligeros rayos del sol llegaban a sus cuatro cabezas, una vez que arrancó comenzó su camino. 
> 
> El escudo tenía un libro a la mano, el asesor estaba concentrado en el camino con ambas manos en el volante y el Príncipe tenía su codo posado sobre la puerta, con la mano en la barbilla mientras veía el horizonte. 
> 
> “Habla con fluidez el Luciano, Lord Prompto, supongo que creció escuchándolo” el asesor cortó el silencio del auto. 
> 
> Odiaba ese ‘Lord’ al inicio de su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. “No realmente, lo aprendí en el templo, me enseñaron lo básico de Nifhleim y Luciano”.
> 
> “Ya veo” el asesor siguió conduciendo, dando una vuelta en U, “deberíamos llegar a Altissa en poco más de una semana”.
> 
> “Muchas gracias por llevarme”.
> 
> “No es nada, supongo que la ceremonia debe ser algo tedioso de esperar, no debe ser nada fácil invocar a una deidad”.
> 
> Entonces sabían quién era… 
> 
> “Un poco, sí” Prompto miró hacia el hermoso paisaje, enormes criaturas movían sus enormes cuellos mientras otras volaban a su alrededor. 
> 
> “¿Y los habitantes?” el escudo levantó su mirada del libro. 
> 
> “Ya han sido notificados, se espera mantener una protección mágica por parte de un ejército Luciano para evitar daños a la ciudad”.
> 
> “Debe ser algo grande”.
> 
> “Lo es”.
> 
> “Oye Iggy, ¿podemos parar a comer?, tengo demasiada hambre” el Príncipe de Lucis… Noctis, se inclinó hacia el asiento del asesor. 
> 
> “Noctis, no podemos hacer eso, tenemos un invitado” la última palabra la acentuó fuertemente. 
> 
> “No me molesta en absoluto”.
> 
> Noctis miró hacia él, al igual que su escudo. 
> 
> “Pero Lord Prompto, no quisiera atrasarlo en la llegada a Altissa” el asesor no despegó la mirada del camino mientras hablaba. 
> 
> Negó con la cabeza, “no se preocupe, incluso llegando a Altissa pasarán cuatro días hasta el momento de la Ceremonia”.
> 
> “Bueno, podemos parar ahí” el brazo del Prín… Noctis, señaló un edificio con una figurita en la cima. 
> 
> El asesor suspiró, “de acuerdo”, algo de frustración salió en esas palabras. 
> 
> Aparcaron el auto en un estacionamiento, se quitó el cinturón y casi abrió la puerta, cuando de nuevo el escudo la abrió por él. 
> 
> “Gracias, Sir Amicitia”.
> 
> “Gladiolo está bien”.
> 
> Entraron al edificio, había muchas mesas y sillas esparcidas en el espacio, sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas. El lugar estaba muy vacío, el sonido que se escuchaba era el de una radio y los cubiertos pegando a los platos y las luces eran ligeras, apenas iluminando el lugar. 
> 
> Debe ser un comedor público, o algo así. 
> 
> “Escojan una mesa, pediré la comida” el asesor se giró hacia él, “¿usted quisiera pedir algo?”.
> 
> “¿Uh, qué comida hay aquí?” se sintió un poco tonto por preguntar. 
> 
> “Bueno, la especialidad son las hamburguesas”.
> 
> “¿Ham-burguesas”?.
> 
> “¿Nunca has probado una hamburguesa?” Noctis se volteó hacia él con una cara de completa sorpresa. 
> 
> “No, creo que no”.
> 
> “Bueno, Iggy, pídele una hamburguesa también”.
> 
> “Su alteza, ¿no cree que Lord Prompto quisiera pedir algo más?”.
> 
> “Está bien, lo probaré” un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando vio la cara del asesor. 
> 
> “De acuerdo” dio un suspiro, se giró y caminó hacia la barra más grande. 
> 
> Los tres se sentaron en una mesa con sillas acolchonadas, un conjunto de aderezos estaba enmedio de la mesa. Noctis y… Gladiolo se sentaron en un lado y Prompto en el otro. 
> 
> “Aún no puedo creer que nunca hayas probado una hamburguesa” Noctis lo miró con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. 
> 
> Prompto sonrió, estaba un poco sorprendido por el carácter del Príncipe; relajado, como si no tuviese ningún peso encima. Momentos después llegó el asesor con una nota de papel en la mano. 
> 
> “Estará listo en pocos minutos” tomó asiento al lado de Prompto y le tendió un vaso con agua. “Aquí tiene”.
> 
> “Gracias” tomó el vaso y le dió un gran sorbo, se asombró cuando una sensación de ‘picazón’ le inundó la boca, sus ojos casi lloran. 
> 
> “¿Está bien joven Prompro?” el asesor le puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras le daba una mirada preocupada. 
> 
> Tosió un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación extraña en su boca, “sí, estoy bien, sólo… esto no es agua”.
> 
> Debió hacer una cara graciosa porque Noctis y Gladiolo soltaron una risa. 
> 
> “Es refresco, pensé que lo habría probado ya” Ignis le quitó el vaso de la mano y le tendió una servilleta. 
> 
> “Gracias” dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca, “no lo he probado, pero no sabe nada mal”. Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo pequeño esta vez. Esta vez pudo distinguir el sabor del limón de la bebida, la sensación burbujeante ya no era tan incómoda, de hecho, la disfrutó. 
> 
> “Me alegra que le haya gustado”.
> 
> Después de unos minutos, una señora llegó con cuatro bandejas y se las tendió a cada uno. Noctis y él tenían lo mismo, Ignis tenía un plato de ensalada con un trozo de carne y Gladiolo un enorme trozo de carne con patatas fritas. 
> 
> Primero observó comer a Noctis, mirando como tomaba la hamburguesa con ambas manos y se la llevaba a la boca. Prosiguió a seguirlo cuando el disgusto pasó por la cara del Príncipe. 
> 
> “Ugh, Iggy, los tiene”, dejó la hamburguesa en el plato, la abrió y le quitó todas las verduras. Estaba ahora más confundido. 
> 
> “Uh, ¿se supone que no se debe comer esto?”. Las costumbres Lucianas eran raras. 
> 
> Ignis suspiró y negó con la cabeza, “no es así, de hecho, es necesario comerlos” le lanzó una mirada severa a Noctis, quien simplemente lo ignoró y siguió quitando las verduras. 
> 
> “Yo no como verduras” dijo el Príncipe. 
> 
> “Sí, las princesas son quisquillosas” el escudo también estaba molesto, pero siguió con su comida. 
> 
> Todos comieron en silencio, la música moderna sonaba desde un radio, grandes ventiladores con aspas giraban desde el techo. Afuera, el sol se había escondido por completo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en un flujo entrecortado. 
> 
> Estaba tranquilo. 
> 
> _ ‘...La dama Lunafreya. Quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿está emocionada por su nuevo matrimonio? ‘. _
> 
> La radio del lugar comenzó a transmitir una entrevista con la Princesa de Tenebraen. 
> 
> _ ‘Por supuesto que sí, ya tenemos varias ideas de lo que será nuestra boda’ respondió la princesa.  _
> 
> Prompto levantó la vista de su plato, dirigiendole una mirada hacia el Príncipe, cuyo rostro cambió a una mueca de incomodidad. 
> 
> _ ‘Por supuesto que sí, hay rumores de que asistirá a la ceremonia de Altissa, ¿es eso verdad su alteza?’. _
> 
> Prompto odio el tono con el que la locutora hablaba. 
> 
> _ ‘Así es, me han invitado’.  _
> 
> _ “¿Está usted emocionada?’. _
> 
> Hubo un largo silencio. 
> 
> _ ‘Altissa es una hermosa ciudad, claro que sí’. _
> 
> Luna…
> 
> Prompto conoció a la princesa cuando tenía alrededor de doce años de edad. Ella había venido para mantener una charla con él y enseñarle un poco de su cultura; era una chica amable, cariñosa y tranquila. Han mantenido comunicación a lo largo de los años, la conocía bastante bien como para deducir que estaba molesta con esa entrevista.
> 
> Cuando terminaron volvieron al auto y siguieron su camino, sin embargo, la lluvia comenzó a caer mucho más fuerte. 
> 
> “Deberíamos parar, la carretera se inundará y la noche caerá en poco tiempo” el escudo se asomó por la ventana del auto, empañada por el calor corporal. 
> 
> “Sí, estamos cerca de Lestallum, nos hospedaremos esta noche”.
> 
> Noctis sonrió y gruñó satisfactoriamente. 
> 
> Lestallum era una pequeña ciudad, algo deteriorada pero bonita a la vista, apenas aparcaron y bajaron corriendo hasta otro edificio. Un motel. 
> 
> Llegaron a la puerta y la cerraron, estaban empapados por el agua. Sus ropas estaban pegadas en sus cuerpos, Prompto se abrazó a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos para encontrar calor. 
> 
> “Vamos, compartiremos habitación” el asesor le tendió un par de llaves a Gladio y subieron las escaleras. 
> 
> “Supongo que yo y la princesa compartiremos habitación” dijo Gladio. 
> 
> “En efecto” Ignis miró hacia Prompto, “¿no tiene algún problema con eso, joven Prompto?”.
> 
> No tiene idea de porque Ignis no lo llamaba Lord, pero estaba inmensamente agradecido. “No, ningún problema” le dió una sonrisa al asesor y caminaron hasta sus habitaciones. 
> 
> La habitación tenía las paredes gastadas y pintadas de azul, dos camas matrimoniales hechas, un tocador, dos sillones individuales y un televisor encima de un mueble. 
> 
> “Debería tomar una ducha, joven Prompto, no querrá resfriarse” el asesor abrió el armario y sacó una toalla de baño. 
> 
> “Prompton está bien” le dijo, “¿no hay problema si la uso primero?”.
> 
> “No hay problema, sólo asegúrese de no tardar demasiado, el agua caliente podría acabarse”.
> 
> Asintió comenzando a caminar cuando el asesor le habló. 
> 
> “Puede dejarme su ropa en la cesta que está adentro, la lavaré por lo mientras”.
> 
> Asintió de nuevo. Entró al baño y abrió la regadera, se desvistió, comprobó la temperatura del agua y se metió dentro. 
> 
> Ese momento le dió tiempo para pensar, una vez que llegara a Altissa, vería por última vez a Luna. Ella se convirtió en una hermana para él, le dió innumerables consejos y ayudó en lo que pudo. La iba a extrañar. 
> 
> Una vez que se limpió, salió de la regadera y se secó, se enrolló en la toalla y salió a la habitación. El asesor no estaba, probablemente estaba encargándose de la ropa. 
> 
> Caminó hacia su bolsa y extrajo una camisa, boxers y un pantalón de pijama, se vistió, secó su pelo y se sentó en la cama, la puerta se abrió. 
> 
> “Ya ha terminado, tomaré el baño si ya no lo usará” el asesor tomó un conjunto de ropa y se lo llevó al baño. Mientras el asesor se bañaba, Prompto deambuló por la habitación, observando los cuadros en la pared y los accesorios, nunca antes había visto este tipo de arte tan simple y rústico. 
> 
> Pasó los dedos por la televisión plana, mientras encontraba la forma en que pudiera prenderla. Aparentemente tardó bastante tiempo porque el asesor salió del baño con una toalla blanca sobre su cuello y el pelo húmedo. 
> 
> Prompto lo miró durante unos momentos, maravillándose de las facciones del asesor, mirando esos delgados labios y esos hermosos ojos verdes…
> 
> De acuerdo, para ahora Prompto. 
> 
> “¿Está tratando de encender la televisión, joven Prompto?” el asesor se acercó a él y apretó un botón escondido en la parte de atrás. El brazo del asesor rozó el suyo y un rayo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo. 
> 
> Demonios. 
> 
> “Puede cambiar los canales si no le gusta uno” le tendió el control remoto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. 
> 
> “Gracias, Sir Scientia”.
> 
> “Ignis está bien” el hombre limpió con un paño de seda el cristal de sus lentes y se los puso. 
> 
> Prompto se acostó en la cama, su espalda pegada a la pared y sus piernas cruzadas y extendidas. 
> 
> Pasaron lo que probablemente fue media hora y el asesor se levantó, se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto apartado que no lo había notado, y comenzó a trabajar en algo. Sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, logró captar el interés del joven, que ahora estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina. 
> 
> “¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó el rubio. 
> 
> “La cena, Noct y Gladio llegarán en unos momentos para cenas juntos” cortó una verdura verde y lo echó en la olla. “Esta noche será curry verde, es un poco picante pero le gustará”.Le tomó segundos a Prompto descubrir lo habilidoso que era el asesor en la cocina, la forma rápida y práctica con la que cortó la cebolla, todos los sazonadores que usó y lo rápido que acababa. 
> 
> “Listo, debería estar listo en veinte minutos” se volteó hacia él y subió sus gafas. 
> 
> “Woaaa… eso fue… increíble”.
> 
> El asesor sonrió y Prompto podía jurar haber visto sus mejillas enrojecerse sólo un poco. “Gracias”.
> 
> Continuaron hablando y preparando la mesa portátil que estaba en la habitación, pusieron los cubiertos y vasos, todo listo. 
> 
> Ignis era una persona muy sencilla, amable y educada, como si hubiese sido educado como un niño de la nobleza. 
> 
> “Ignis”. Ese era Gladiolus, del otro lado de la puerta. 
> 
> El asesor rodó la manija y abrió la puerta, tanto Gladiolus como el Príncipe Noctis entraron y se echaron en la cama del asesor. 
> 
> “Estoy tan cansado y hambriento…” el príncipe se arrastró por las sábanas hasta llegar a las almohadas, donde enterró la cara y se cubrió la cabeza con una.
> 
> Ignis gruñó en reconocimiento y se acercó a Noctis, “bueno, tomarlo más de una hora cuando se suponía sería más rápido” era idea de Prompto, o Ignis puntuó cada palabra.
> 
> Prompto cree que no hay ningún problema, la cena apenas se está acabando de hacer.
> 
> Gladiolus se rió y se acostó al lado del Príncipe. “El malcriado” se burló.
> 
> Ignis puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cocina. 
> 
> La cena estuvo deliciosa, un sabroso curry verde, acompañado de una bebida de uva fría y un pastelito de crema. Simplemente delicioso.
> 
> El Príncipe y el escudo siguieron en la habitación por otros minutos mientras veían una comedia romántica, burlándose del uno al otro amistosamente. 
> 
> Pero él, al igual que los demás, también se había cansado, yéndose a sus habitaciones y camas. 

Mañana continuarán el viaje. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ “¿Tienes miedo, Prompto?”. _

_ “Un poco”. La anciana tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, comenzando a acariciarlo y a sonreír presumidamente. _

_ “Es normal, pero tú mejor que nadie debería saber que es lo mejor para todos” la tía Francine estaba dirigiéndole breves miradas de desprecio mientras él estaba sentado en sus piernas.  _

_ “Haré lo que me pidas, tía Francine”. _

_ ‘Aún es muy temprano, todavía tienes muchas cosas que aprender, espero que un acontecimiento como este nunca más vuelva a suceder”. _

_ “Sí, tía Francine”. _

_ Él tampoco lo esperaba.  _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de instalar sus cosas del motel al auto partieron su viaje. 

El día era soleado pero no tan fuerte, hacía mucho viento y el olor de lluvia era cercano. La carretera estaba tranquila, con un coche ocasional pasando. Hasta que se hizo de noche y Gladiolus sugirió acampar. 

Nunca había dormido en la intemperie, pero le aseguraron que las runas mágicas marcadas en la piedra mantendría a las criaturas indeseadas alejadas. 

Montaron el campamento, dos carpas grandes con los sacos de dormir, la mesa de cocina, sillas plegables y la fogata. Mientras Gladiolus montaba las carpas, Prompto le ayudaba a Ignis a montar su mesa de trabajo y Noctis ponía las sillas y prendía la fogata. Esa noche cenaron pizza casera. 

“¿Estás preparado?”.

Prompto dejó de masticar y se volteó hacia el Príncipe, que apenas había mordido su comida y miraba fijamente a la fogata. 

“¿Para la ceremonia?” preguntó. 

“Sí, la ceremonia”.

Todos guardaron silencio, era obvio que Noctis hablaba en serio y ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba enojado por algo. 

“Sí” fue lo que contestó. “Usted, ¿se casará después verdad?”.

“Sí, una semana después de la ceremonia, también en Altissa”.

Entonces el Canciller estaba diciendo la verdad. 

En la televisión había visto el vestido de novia que la princesa usaría en su boda. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el compromiso, es de lo que todos hablan. Incluso él estaba emocionado, nunca fue a una boda pero las ha visto por televisión y ha leído muchos cuentos. Era la mejor distracción. Desafortunadamente no podrá ver la boda del año. Tampoco es como si estuviera invitado, de todos modos. 

Pero por lo que vio, el Príncipe no parecía entusiasmado, de hecho, se veía triste o incluso molesto. 

“Deberías venir”.

“¿A qué lugar?”.

“A la boda, conoces a Luna, ella me habló sobre ti. Dijo que eras un hermano para ella”.

Oh. 

Prompto no dijo nada, perdió todo el apetito. Ni siquiera el Príncipe sabía la verdad. 

No es como si no quisiera ver a Luna casándose y ser feliz toda su vida, lo deseaba con todo el corazón. No había noche en que no rezara por su bienestar. A veces lloraba porque recordaba que no podrá verla crecer, porque no la vería formar una familia o cumplir sus sueños. Pero era lo mejor. 

Él la cuidaría, incluso sin su cuerpo en esta vida. 

“Eres el Oráculo real, ¿verdad?” era obvio que el Príncipe ya lo sabía. 

“Sí”.

“Noct… 

“Tú debes saber lo que pasará”.

Lo hace. Ha visto visiones. 

“Si lo eres, ¿entonces por qué nunca escuché hablar de tí?”.

“Noct”.

“En los medios se negaba la existencia del nuevo Oráculo, diciendo que lo único que impedía la propagación de la plaga era gracias a que Reina Sylva se estaba sacrificando día a día para detenerla” estaba hablando fuerte, “Luna no era el Oráculo, aunque se suponía que tenía que serlo”.

Lo sabía. 

“Ya lo sé” trató de nivelar su voz, pero lo que dijo Noctis lo molestó mucho. “Sé lo que pasó y de verdad no necesito que me lo digan”.

“¿Entonces… dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, ¿en Nifhleim?”.

“Eso no es algo que necesite saber”. 

Se guardó silencio, el único sonido era el de la leña consumiéndose por el fuego.

“¿Es por eso por lo que tengo que casarme?”.

“Noct, ya hablamos de eso…

“No Ignis, aún no lo entiendo” el plato del Príncipe se calló al suelo, “aún no entiendo por qué debo de casarme, no tiene ningún sentido”.

“Deberías dejar de pensar en ti por un maldito momento y ver las cosas de otro modo”. Gladiolus sonaba enojado y frustrado.

“Sólo quiero saber por qué, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?”.

“El matrimonio… sugiere tener un heredero”. No sabía cuánto le han dicho a Noctis, pero era obvio que no mucho.

“Sí, debe ser eso” su tono sarcástico, “al menos tú no tienes que ser forzado a casarte, sólo a hacer una estúpida ceremonia y eres libre por el resto de tu vida”.

“¡¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que eres?!” Gladiolus se paró frente a Noctis.

“¡Gladio, basta!”.

“No te metas en mis malditos asuntos” el Príncipe lo estaba desafiando.

“Lo haría, pero por si lo olvidaste, mi trabajo es cuidar de tu jodido culo”.

De acuerdo, las cosas no están mejorando.

Noctis se paró de su silla y se fue a la carpa, Gladiolus lo siguió y los gritos comenzaron a sonar.

“Perdónalos, no son tan-

“No hay problema” Prompto tenía la voz entre cortada, se sentía culpable y responsable, “yo-yo voy a… sentarme ahí” señaló una roca a tres metros del campamento montado. Sin decirle algo a Ignis, quien sólo dijo su nombre, se fue y se recargó en la roca.

\---

Estaba muy oscuro, el sonido de los insectos comenzó a sonar y el aire frío empujaba las hojas de los árboles. 

No ha entrado en la carpa, era el único que aún estaba despierto y la verdad no tenía sueño. 

“Hace frío aquí afuera”.

No giró su cabeza, pero una manta fue colocada sobre sus hombros y espalda, calmando la fría sensación

“Gracias” dijo con voz ronca. 

“No hay de que” Gladiolus se sentó a su lado. Durante un rato largo no dijeron nada, sólo miraban el paisaje frente a ellos. 

“¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben?” sonó muy atrevido, pero no sabía de qué otra forma preguntar. 

Gladio suspiró, “te diré la verdad” se acomodó un poco y continuó, “cuando nos hablaron sobre una ceremonia, no pensábamos que sería para el Oráculo o… para tí. Al principio el mismo Noctis fue quien se ofreció a llevarte a Altissa. Sin embargo, la versión que le dieron a él fue diferente. Mientras que a Ignis y a mi nos contaron la verdad de lo que pasaría, a Noctis sólo le dijeron que sería una ceremonia en nombre de Leviathán y ya, se nos dijo que no le dijéramos la verdad para evitar algún escándalo”.

“Pero Luna lo sabe”.

“Sí, ella es consciente de lo que pasará, probablemente le diga a Noctis una vez que se casen”.

Prompto tragó. Estaba con ella cuando le dieron la noticia, había estado muy enojada y triste que incluso él lloró. Le dijo que era injusto, que haría todo lo posible para evitarlo y hablaría con su madre, pero ya estaba decidido desde mucho antes. 

“Lo siento” fue lo que dijo Gladio. 

“No tienes porque disculparte”.

“Es sólo… no es justo, no mereces ese destino, nadie lo hace”.

No lo decidió. 

“Está bien...”.

“¡No, nada está jodidamente bien!”.

Prompto quería decirle que no importaba, que alguien como él no valía tanto la pena, pero no pudo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se derramaban o los jadeos del llanto que emitía. 

“Ven aquí” un enorme brazo musculoso lo rodeó y lo acercó, apretándose contra el cuerpo caliente mientras le frotaba la espalda y lloraba más fuerte. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“¡Tía Francine, lo hizo de nuevo!” un niño gritó a lado de la vieja. 

Lo siguieron hasta el jardín y llegaron a la escena. 

El niño rubio, que apenas tenía dos meses de haber llegado, estaba en estado de shock. A dos metros de él, había una niña junto a otros tres niños que estaban gritando blasfemias en Niflheim. Alrededor del rubio la hierba estaba calcinada, incluso sus pies estaban heridos por el fuego. 

“¡Tía Francine, nos lanzó fuego de la nada!” lloró uno de los niños. 

“¡Me lastimo, me quería matar!” la niña levantó su codo, donde una quemadura estaba marcada. 

La tía Mary se encargó de la niña mientras la tía Francine tomaba al rubio por la oreja. 

“Yo-yo no quise tía Francine, se lo juro, por favor créame”.

Lo llevó hasta las habitaciones de castigo; habitaciones pequeñas y en absoluta oscuridad, ningún ruido exterior se escuchaba. 

Abrió la puerta y empujó al niño dentro, la cerró y levantó la pequeña escotilla, “te quedarás aquí hasta nuevo aviso” la cerró y se marchó. 

No importaba cuanto rogaba o pidiera perdón, no lo iban a sacar. No era justo. 

Los lugares silenciosos traían voces a su cabeza, imágenes que no entendía, personas a las que no conocía. Tenía miedo. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Prompto fue el primero en despertar, salió de la carpa y se sentó alrededor de la fogata apagada. No había podido dormir bien, sus ojos se mantuvieron pesados e hinchados. 

Ignis se despertó poco después. 

“Buenos días Prompto”.

“Igual”.

Ignis notó su estado de ánimo y decidió no empujar más, empezó a preparar el desayuno de los cuatro en su lugar. 

Gladio salió poco después, él y Prompto habían compartido carpa la noche anterior. “Días” saludó. 

Cuando Ignis acabó sirvió sólo tres platos y se sentó a su lado al igual que Gladiolus. Comieron en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando con preguntas comunes. En algún momento el Príncipe salió y se sirvió en su propio plato, pero se fue lejos de donde ellos estaban. 

Gladio e Ignis estaban enojados, pero no discutieron más. 

Cuando acabaron guardaron sus cosas y continuaron su camino. 

Esto no sería cómodo, en absoluto.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegó al podio de mármol blanco e impecable, las personas ya estaban reunidas al igual que los guardias para garantizar la paz, en el fondo, en lugares estratégicamente bien colocados, se ubicaban los grupos de soldados mágicos de Lucis, preparándose para convocar la barrera que protegería a la ciudad. 

Las personas lo veían sorprendido, niños, adultos, ancianos… 

Esta fue su primera vez frente a una gran multitud de extraños. No es que nunca haya echo eso, pero la idea de hacerlo frente a miles de personas, más las que lo verán por televisión, escucharán por radio. 

El Sacerdote se paró frente al podio, ajustó el micrófono y acomodó todas sus hojas.

“Primero que nada, muchas gracias a la primera secretaría de Accordo, Camelia Castro por dejarnos acceder a la ciudad y capital, Altissa, para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia en nombre de la diosa de las mareas, Leviathan. Podrán presenciar en persona la inmensidad de nuestras Deidades, la razón por las que les guardamos el mayor respeto posible… 

Esa era la señal. 

Sin decir nada, sólo caminar, se dirigió hacia atrás junto con un grupo de soldados como guardaespaldas. Los siguió por el camino de mármol, hasta un puente donde sólo dos personas juntas cabían. Todo mientras las personas gritaban, cuchicheaban, murmuraban confundidas y tomaban fotos. 

Llegó hasta el extremo del puente, justo debajo de un círculo de cristal blanco. Como la luna. 

El sacerdote siguió hablando, en los altavoces esparcidos por toda la ciudad se podía escuchar; pero Prompto no lo estaba escuchando. 

Pronto una gran presencia de magia se sintió detrás de él, la barrera mágica que cubrirá la ciudad entera, que resguardará a la gente civil e inocente. Sólo cuatro minutos, cuatro minutos para que la barrera mágica esté hecha y deba empezar la invocación. 

Los cuatro minutos más largos de su vida. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Muchas gracias de nuevo, Sir. Scientia”.

“Una vez más, no hay problema, Prompto”. Dirigirse con sus propios nombres se había vuelto una cotidianeidad, las formalidades se habían dejado atrás en los últimos días.

Hizo mucho con lo chicos, acamparon, rieron, pelearon; pero al final lograron poder resolver todo, menos Noctis, quien seguía sin dirigirle la mirada o la palabra.

Les había tomado cerca de una semana para llegar hasta la estación, en carro, luego subirán al Ferry y cada quien continuaría su camino. 

Una noche antes, habían acampado y cenado el curry más delicioso que alguna vez había probado en su vida. Lo especial de ese momento, fue la naturalidad con la que hablaron todos, incluyendo Noct.

Podían verse a los ojos, hablarse como amigos que se conocían desde hace años y nada se sentía fuera de lugar, incómodo. Todo estaba bien. Estaba tranquilo. 

Pero esa noche también ocurrió algo extraño. Tuvo un sueño, pero no fueron de esos sueños lindos donde fantaseaba, o sueños donde se despertaba agitado y nervioso. Fue un sueño anormal, con una mujer joven. Se llamaba Francine, tía Francine.

\---

_ “¿Estás buscando algo especial Prompto?” _

_ “¿Dónde estoy?” _

_ “¿No es eso obvio?, estamos en tu mente. Puedo ver todo lo que piensas, cada minuto, cada momento; puedo ver como se agregan más y más pensamientos a tu cabeza, confundiéndose. Está bien, yo también me sentiría así de ser tú”. _

_ “N-no lo entiendo, si está es mi mente, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?” _

_ “Buena pregunta”. _

_ Estaban en una casa, su casa; más específicamente, en el comedor, sentados en la mesa con sólo dos sillas de las cuatro que originalmente tenía. La bombilla de la lámpara flotante prendía y apagaba, señal de que pronto se apagaría y tendría que cambiarse, pero nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo. _

_ “Este fue el comienzo de tus recuerdos, el lugar donde naciste”. _

_ “¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?” _

_ “Yo lo ví, había visto el futuro con tus ojos, algo que nadie podría haber hecho”. La mujer caminaba por toda la casa, Prompto casi no la reconoció. Era más joven, las típicas arrugas que veía día a día ya no estaban en sus facciones, ahora era piel lisa y pálida. _

_ “Cuando me dijeron sobre el nuevo Oráculo, no supe qué decir en ese momento, fue todo un shock para todos nosotros”. _

_ “¿Nosotros?”. _

_ “Sí, nosotros” se sentó en el sofá y continuó hablando, “”al principio, lo más obvio fue destruir cualquier evidencia de tu existencia, pero eso era imposible y menos práctico. Sabíamos los riesgos que habrían que correr al dejarte con vida, pero los tomamos”. _

_ “No entiendo nada”. _

_ “No tienes que hacerlo, nunca debiste de hacerlo en primer lugar. Todo este tiempo he podido verte personalmente, he sabido cómo te sentías, qué pensabas, que era lo próximo que harías”. _

_ “P-pero, ¿cómo puedes entrar a mi mente?” _

_ “ Fácil, puedo ver lo que piensas, pero tú no puedes ver lo que yo pienso”. _

_ “¿Cómo?”. _

_ “Es algo que no puedo decírtelo, pero escúchame bien Prompto” la mujer se paró y en un santiamén estaba enfrente de él. “No lo hagas”. _

\---

La barrera estaba terminada, todos estaban a salvo. Las mareas del mar estaban moviéndose con la fuerza del viento, la brisa arrastraba el olor de la sal, del mar.

Invocó su báculo, y todo comenzó.

“Benditas las estrellas… Ruego por su fulgor…

El cielo una vez azul, comenzó a ponerse gris, las nubes se arremolinaban en un sólo círculo, donde los pocos rayos del sol podían filtrarse. El viento dejó de soplar, sin embargo, las mareas se volvieron más violentas, golpeando las paredes blancas y salpicando la humedad en los suelos de mármol. Pequeñas luces blancas comenzaron a correr a su alrededor, hasta sus manos unidas con el bastón, fluyendo en corriente hasta el cristal esférico, iluminandolo de blanco, levantando los anillos y haciéndolos tintinear. Las mareas también se coloraron, parpadeando en colores blancos y amarillos, exhalando más luces amarillas como el vapor del agua hirviendo. 

Dio uno, dos, tres golpes con la base del bastón, y una poderosa ráfaga de viento lo empujó al suelo, haciendo volar su diadema y el velo. Tuvo que apoyarse con su báculo para poder continuar con las oraciones, sin parar, sin equivocarse en alguna línea.

“Haznos de tu presencia, mi señora, bendícenos con tu ferocidad…

Un rugido que resonó en sus oídos, martilleó en lo profundo de su cabeza, sonó en todo el lugar. Después nada, un silencio total. Luego un enorme ser, una serpiente gigantesca comenzó a salir del mar, con sus aletas a los extremos de su cuerpo cubierto de escamas azules, grises, negras… Más agua fue empujada hacia los suelos, empapando todo, casi ahogándose por segundos. La serpiente marina salió, sólo a la mitad, rugiendo para dar a conocer su presencia y enojo.

**“¡Los mortales me han despertado,¿por qué?!”**

Lo había olvidado, el sonido del habla de los Dioses era un martirio para su cabeza, un constante dolor de mil agujas en su cerebro. Pero logró levantarse, tambaleándose un poco.

“¡Yo, yo fui quien hizo el llamado!”

La deidad bajó su inmensa cabeza puntiaguda, sus ojos amarillos lo miraron fríamente, analizándolo.

**“Un mortal, una insignificancia como tú, ¡me subestiman!”.**

Dios, ese dolor en su cabeza lo habría noqueado.

“Por favor, hágase su voluntad mi Señora” gritó.

No dijo nada, ella lo estaba estudiando, mirándolo.

**“Confusión es lo que veo. Estupidez es lo que hay. Nadie se burlará de mí”.**

Casi lo permite, casi deja que suceda. Momentos atrás, pensaba que esta era la decisión correcta, la decisión que tomaría por el bien común, no por el suyo; nunca se paró a pensar en lo que quizo, nunca se paró a pensar en lo que podría hacer él mismo, sin depender de nadie ni de nada. Él no lo queria ahora.

Él eligió vivir.

Con toda voluntad, levantó su báculo, apretándolo contra su pecho y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante a la deidad.

“¡No te temo, no le temo más a la vida!”.

_ “No hagas esto Prompto” la voz de la tía Francine. _

“¡He elegido lo que quiero, lo que merezco!”.

_ “Tú no mereces nada, sólo esto”. _

“He decidido, desafiarte”.

**“¡INSOLENCIA!”.**

Las aletas de la Diosa arrastraron olas inmensas de agua salada y fría hacia el concreto donde estaba parado, los pilares que no estaban protegidos por la barrera comenzaban a derrumbarse o partirse en pedazos grandes, el cristal en forma de Luna se partió a la mitad, y calló a las aguas. 

Su propio cuerpo estaba comenzando a ser arrastrado hacia el mar, con la fuerza del agua y del viento emitido por la furia de Leviathan.

_ “No lo hagas, no lo harás, ¡no debes hacerl- _

_ “Prompto”.  _ Era Luna, Luna estaba hablándole.

“Luna…

_ “Escúchame Prompto, tienes que aguantar, pronto saldrás de ahí”.  _ Su voz era muy apurada, como si el tiempo para ella también se estuviera acabando.

“N-no puedo… estoy… cansado”.

_ “Estarás bien Prompto, te lo prometo. Estás a salvo, estás vivo”. _

Está vivo, él no murió.

Pero una fuerte ola de agua logró empujar su cuerpo hacia el agua. Intentó desesperadamente nadar, agitó y agitó sus extremidades, buscando algún soporte para sujetarse, pero no había nada. El oxígeno se había cortado, el agua entraba a su garganta hasta sus pulmones que ahora estaban ardiendo y llenándose de líquido. Su visión comenzó a oscurecer, las manchas negras aparecieron. Hasta que una mano lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó a la superficie.

“Debemos llegar, ya casi estamos… ¡bien!”

Brazos fuertes lo empujaron hacia arriba, donde otros brazos más delgados lo sujetaban y lo metían en una superficie lisa que se movía constantemente. Una manta se colocó sobre sus hombros, otro par de brazos gruesos y musculoso lo abrazaron y acercaron hacia un cuerpo.

“Todo está bien.... estás a salvo…

Ahí estaba, esa voz conocida y reconfortante. Estaba seguro, seguro en un lugar conocido al que podría depositar su confianza y su seguridad. Sus ojos se cerraron.

\---

Despertó, aún sintiéndose cansado y exhausto. Pero ya no estaban sobre el mar, ni en esa superficie que se movía constantemente. 

Estaba en el suelo, aún abrazado por los mismos brazos en los que se durmió. Con Gladio a su alrededor.

“¿Dónde estoy?” preguntó.

“En Altissa, estamos protegidos por la barrera mágica”.

“¿Dónde está Iggy y Noct?”.

Gladio no le contestó, en cambio levantó su cuerpo y lo giró. Ahora tenía una vista más específica de lo que pasaba. Leviathan estaba furiosa, podía sentirlo, pero también estaba moviéndose y atacando.

“¿Qué es…

“Es Noct” la voz de Gladio era seria y cortante, “él está reclamando el fulgor de Leviathan”.

Está arreglando lo que rompió. Está haciendo lo que Prompto debería estar haciendo en primer lugar.

“Yo, debo de… ayudar”.

“No debes hacerlo” Gladio lo acercó y apretó más, “tu magia… se está drenando rápidamente ahora que Leviathan está aquí, si no desaparece pronto… tu cuerpo no lo soportará”.

“Pero debo ayudarlo, él necesita mi ayuda”.

“No puedes hacer nada, sólo habrá que esperar”.

“¿Y Iggy?”.

Gladio no le respondió, le dedicó una triste y pequeña sonrisa, luego volvió la vista hacia Leviathan. 

El cielo estaba más gris que antes, las gotas de la lluvia caían con constancia y fuerza, pedazos tras pedazos de estructuras destrozadas estaban esparcidas por todos lados, algunas flotando aún en las aguas. 

El constante rugido de la Diosa enojada martilleaba en su cabeza, la perforaba, no lo podía sacar de su mente. 

Él debía estar ahí, debería estar ayudando a Noctis, resolver esto de alguna manera. Pero no estaba a su alcance. Gladio tenía razón, su cuerpo se estaba sobre explotando, no podía siquiera ponerse de pie o estabilizarse por su cuenta. El tiempo es crucial, necesitaban apurarse y terminar con esto pronto. Ignis y Noctis hacían algo, ellos también ayudarán… 

“¡Aquí están!” el grito de una persona resonó sobre sus cabezas. Un par de aeronaves volaban sobre ellos atrás de la barrera; soldados tras soldados brincaban y caían de pie sobre el suelo, alineándose y yendo hacia ellos. 

“Maldición… 

Los soldados Magitek los empezaron a rodear, alzando sus hachas hacia ellos. Prompto estaba tan familiarizado con esas cosas, que el hecho de que se pusieran en su contra, le pareció extrañamente ridículo. 

“Quédate seguro…” los brazos de Gladio lo bajaron y colocaron en una esquina de paredes destruidas. 

“Gladio, te van a matar…” intentó levantar su brazo, pero el movimiento le ganó un siseo de dolor. 

“Volveré, te lo prometo”.

“Gladio… 

Pero Gladio ya había invocado su espada, saliendo del recinto destruído y luchando contra los soldados. 

Era un inútil, fue todo un error haberlo hecho. Todos estaban en peligro ahora, el Imperio lo buscará, y cuando lo encuentren terminarán lo que debió empezar. Ya no estaba seguro, nadie a su alrededor lo estaba. 

Él era un objetivo. 

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a rogar. Le rogó al Glacian que tuviese piedad, que ayudara no a él, si no a Noct, a Ignis y a Gladio, sin importar que le pasara. Su cuerpo se estaba marchitando, su energía fluía en una ola constante, estaba cayendo. 

“Por favor, ayúdenlos… 

Entonces se apagó. 


End file.
